Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 6
by Storm summer
Summary: Time for Risely to shine seriously we don't get enough of her.


**So fucking sorry about the lack of everything bjt you all know how life can be right. Anyways here's Risely because we don't get her enough and Jenny because she's a bombshell.**

Natsu enjoyed the Lolis known as Wendy with her cute 13 year old body and Sherria with her mature 14 year old body.

But now he's waiting for the next batch whatever the blunett's can get and the sister's can get honestly thisbis the last time to use the sister's there long gone to bimboness. Hopefully they ggive him something good... and they have.

Mmaaassster we like have new girls for you haha said Lisanna dumbly and was lucky that the girls where to hot to do anything.

Wha what do you... fuck what's going on said Jenny confused.

Agreed this is... this is... fuck said Risely and luckily in her slim form.

What's happening is that after i slap the shit out of there tittes and after that i'm gonna fuck you girls. Said Natsu pure nacked and ready for action.

Wai wait your that uhh said Jenny confused on the situation.

Oh like Natsu is a God and is gonna fuck you. Who knows he might even get you preggers haha Said Mirajane who is slightly wet.

Mira give them pleasure Lisanna come so daddy can give you some medicine said Natsu ready to punish his childhood friend.

Like ok daddy haha but like I'm not even sick so "Slap" Said Lisanna before Natsu slaped her hard she fell and dispite the pain... it also felt nice.

Turn around and let's get started said Natsu before he starded the traditional slap ass even using his stiff dick to slap Lisanna. And as that was happening Mira was actually fingering the girls.

Haha like trust me girls master is gonna make you cum like a like a umm... a hose haha. Said Mirajane as she fingered the girl's fast the girl's themselves couldn't belbelieve this was happening.

To Jenny sure she was a model and all and loved to tease men but this was to much yet it felt right for some reason.

And Risely who was proud of being a fatty was worried if Natsu might like her like that or not. But a part of her that didn't take shit was trying to fight key word trying.

Back to Lisanna it was actually 2 minutes of Natsu slapping her ass that you can see red bars and hand prints of his hand and dick. Said was high and tempting weather you liked her old creamy ass or her new tanned ass and her face was something esle a classy thoung rolled out with drull a d eyes crossed. To Natsu he noticed her cum and realize he was done and off to the older one with something a little more intense.

Mira hey your ass over here i have something different for you so on your kness and open up. Said Natsu who pushed Lisanna body out of the way ready for Mira.

Like ok master can't wait for some sexy time haha. Said Mira and got on her kness and opened her mouth her thoung of course out.

And Natsu did something considered disgusting even for some kinky people and git avhold of his dick and took a peea on her mouth this was something Risely and Jenny notice and a part of them that's still sane didn't want to go through with it. But it was like Natsu know what they were thinking and said.

This is your purpose... to be my fuck toys that i can use and i don't care how you feel about it. Said Natsu as he dick slap Mira witch made her cumm a little and twiched. And soon enough Natsu git close and his masculine stench that hit the girls made them moan in pleasure.

Six nine Risely carry Jenny like that keel doing it until i say so understand.

Ye yes ohh ok said Risely as she put her face on Jenny's pussy and put Jenny's face on her pussy. All whe while Risely was on her knees that's actually impressive strength. And the girls begin to eat each others out and it turns out while Jenny was clean Risely was a bush on her vigina hopefully Jenny likea hair.

And Natsu started easy by linking Jenny's ass hole and sticking his large thoung inside as mich as he can and even pulling on Jenny's hair to wrap his dick around to jerk off.

While this was happening Mira got over the twitching and went to her sister for a six nine and it work both the sister's where eating each other out and loving the taste of vagina this action went on for four minutes as Natsu was masterbating hard and atill using Jenny's hair.

Fucking fuck Jenny even your hair is damn sexy perfect for jerking off sakd Natsu as he stop linking ass hole and to focus on the blonde bimbo's hair he was using for jerking off and soon enough he cummed all over Jenny's perfect blonde hair and now covered in jizz and ti his opinion it was so damn sexy having his jizz all over a sexy blonde maybe he should do this to Lucy and the other girls.

Oh fuck my hair said Jenny as she stop eating pussy. But soon enough she was lifted by Natsu and sooned had a dick inside her as Natsu fucked her standing up.

Ohhh fuck this fuuu... Said Jenny as foam was actually coming out of her mouth as a huge dick was inside her it was noticeable with the bludge and an electric shcok uo to her brain. She was in love with this man. And loved him more as he hopped and fuck her making her boobs on his face as he motor boats. This also went on for four minutes and Natsu sooned filled her with cummed and she wanted more she wanted for breakfast, linch and dinner and of course knock out.

Natsu took a look around and found the strauss sisters sissoring each other and Risely fingering herself.

Alright bitch twerk that ass and when i fuck it you better keep on twerking. Said Natsu as he puts his hands on that mocha skinned ass and put his dick into that anus. And again all the way this caused Risely to roll up her eyes of course but still manage to shake her ass and Natsu loved it. That natural tanned ass moving around because of his slapping to it and her own movements of it... it was so beautiful but he still needed ti say something.

Look here bitch you better stay i your sexy slime form nobody wants a fatty only this long leg thunder thighs that holds this volly ball ass and wide hips. this dark bronze flat curvy waist that holds these large breast and your beautiful face. From here on out your body matters and this is that bosy.

Said Natsu as he went faster and faster until he was a blur on her fat ass.

After 4 minutes of hell on her ass Natsu slap it with his pelvis one last time and cummed hard on her now red ass and knock out.

Hahahaha just one last batch of bitches this is gonna be so much fun.

**Sorry if everything seemed rushed I'm tried and have ti sleep but i will do batter next week and try two chapters. **


End file.
